The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Owners and keepers of pet animals collectively spend millions of dollars annually on pet products and pet care services. Many of the products and services purchased by pet owners relate to maintaining their pets' health and happiness. For example, pet owners commonly purchase pet toys for entertainment and exercise, pet collars and other accessories for safety and identification, and rely on veterinary services to provide medical care.
While many available pet products and services aim to improve a pet's health and well-being, these products and services suffer from an inability to track a pet's ongoing activities and behaviors which may provide meaningful feedback about a pet's condition. For example, owners and keepers of pet animals typically encounter difficulty creating and regularly maintaining records of pet activity and habits, and often lack any information about the activities of pets while the pets are not under human supervision. Pet owners may wish to acquire information and feedback about the activities of their pets throughout the day while the pets are at home, at a care facility, or any other location whether or not the owners or keepers are present.